


Crash Landing

by FixStation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Descriptions of Major Injuries, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other, References to Depression, Rivalry, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Tom Riddle, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Social Media, The Social Media format won’t cover the whole fic, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter are the same age, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Twitter, Unreliable Narrator, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixStation/pseuds/FixStation
Summary: ⋆ Fact - In the2017 preliminary finals (Lions v Pythons), midfielder Ron Weasley suffered a severe injury, as defender Justin Smith slit Weasley’s thigh open with his studs resulting in an open deep wound of 25 cm, exposing his muscles and femur.⋆ Speculation - Despite his open leg, Weasley ran after Tom Riddle hours later, whom he blamed for the foul, insisting that Riddle had incited Smith to play rough.⋆ Fact - The Lions did not press charges against Riddle, and Smith was properly removed from the teamWith a new coach, a manager who’s never around, and overzealous betting pools - can Harry trust Tom Riddle when he joins the Lions as their new goalkeeper?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), past Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 40
Kudos: 43





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  > my sports experience is limited to volleyball and cheer dancing, pls don’t come @ me for my football terminology im too pretty 
> 
> > idk this might take a darker turn later but let’s see what happens ✨
> 
> > **There will be more of the social media format (I.e. Reddit, Twitter, tumblr) but it won't be the whole fic**
> 
> > the relationships in this fic aren't the relationships I want people to emulate. This is fiction, and please don't read my fics for relationship or sex advice.
> 
> > The depression and drugs tags aren’t on Tom and Harry’s part
> 
> **  
> TW for graphic descriptions of injuries!!!  
> **

  


**『Tom Riddle Fans Official』✅** @tmrfansintl • 3h

Tom Riddle has recently signed a contract with the Lions and will be playing as their new goalkeeper! What does this mean for football veteran Oliver Wood? Is he losing his touch, or making way for new talent? (1, 2)

_**5,908 likes • 3,784 retweets**_

**hurahura ♒** @tmrnuna

SAY SIKE RN

**DNI SNAKES** @kertsleaguegirl

wood isnt retiring lmao riddle stans are so annoying

**Hailey Wells 💚** @haywell

@kertsleaguegirl op??? Didn’t say anything wrong???

**YESYES** @excitedbih

@kertsleaguegirl this is literally a Tom Riddle fan twt what r u expecting them to post abt?

**ncteology✇** @ashleybevs

@kertsleaguegirl just blacklist them

**Arias☽** @ariassumni

Not @ snakes disrespecting wood omg

**★ Nora ★** @noraspn

Cant ppl accept that wood isnt gonna play forever? Mans played for 9 years give him a rest

**kookie (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** @azensunite

Am i the only one who's kinda excited? Like imagine riddle covering the goal from the weasley twins for TRAINING im exciteeed

**Andrea M.** @gryffswsly

@noraspn bruh I’ve been following the Lions since 2014 and even I can say it’s time for Wood to retire

**Kyla 💖** @bruvkay

I feel so smart on football twt everyone here are delulus

**Riddle Fan Space ➀** @riddlestiddles

the sources aren’t working tho bet it’s fake

**♕ It’s Missing Weasley Hours ♕** @phoenixclouds

@riddlestiddles my thoughts as well lol

**_RIDDLE LITE¹** @iamspeedyyyy

riddle is too good for them tf

**currys** @curryzyy

@iamspeedyyyy riddle is talented for sure but he seems so flaky idk

**it's a 𝓝𝓞** **for me** @noppity

@curryzyy dont talk abt my boy like that

_View all comments_

❎❎❎

Harry Potter Fan Club ( **redngold_7** ) wrote

_@ 2018 \- 2 \- xx 8:24 am_

Entry tags: +pythons+Tom Riddle+EFL 2018

**Thoughts on TMR joining the Golden Lions? Facts vs. Speculation**

If you’re here after the dumpster fire that happened on football twt last night, then I’m sorry. As a Potter fan, I know the media tension between the Lions and the Pythons are high, especially after what happened last year.

From what I’ve seen, it always boils down to whether or not Riddle sabotaged Weasley in the 2017 EFL preliminaries, and what it means for the team dynamics now that Riddle is officially joining them. Yes, you heard right. Riddle signed a contract with the Lions, and will be playing alongside them in the 2018 EFL season. That’s one fact out of the way, let’s take a look into the rest

TW descriptions of injuries 

⋆ Fact - In the 2017 preliminary finals (Lions v Pythons), midfielder Ron Weasley suffered a severe injury, as defender Justin Smith slit Weasley’s thigh open with his studs resulting in an open deep wound of 25 cm, exposing his muscles and femur.

⋆ Speculation - Despite his open leg, Weasley ran after Tom Riddle hours later, whom he blamed for the foul, insisting that Riddle had incited Smith to play rough.

⋆ Fact - The Lions did not press charges against Riddle, and Smith was properly removed from the team

⋆ Speculation - Potter and Weasley hold a grudge against Riddle over the injury and has been caught saying malicious comments against him

⋆ Fact - The injury has had a profound emotional effect on the Lions, who pulled out for the season after Weasley’s injury.

⋆ Speculation - former Lions coach Minerva Mcgonagall was fired because she was caught conspiring with the the Pythons former coach Rupert Dolohov

⋆ Fact - The Lions are returning this season with Tom Riddle as goalkeeper, newbie Lee Jordan as midfielder, and retired veteran Gilderoy Lockhart as coach

The team will be holding a press conference with their new coach and members on February 10, 2018. You can watch the scheduled streams here:

Youtube stream

EFL League web

ESPN

KBS

BBC

SKY

Now that’s sorted out, here are rules for the discussion:

  1. No bad mouthing other players and teams. They all work very hard, and have respect for the sport

  2. No fighting. I welcome debates or if you have a new source that debunks mine, but if I see any slander or threats I’m removing anon.




[Page 1 of 20]

[<< **1** 2 3 4 5 . . . 20>>]

(Anonymous)

I don’t know how to feel about this? Like even before Weasley’s injury and the backlash Riddle always rubbed me the wrong way

(koralorn)  
You’re not alone lol but it’s more of a me thing. Riddle hasn’t actually done anything wrong

(Anea_Weasley)

Does anyone know where I could find clips of Lee Jordan?

(redngold_7)

Pretty sure you can find some of his high school games here where they went interbranch. Either way training season is starting and he’ll probably be more active then :)

(Anea_Weasley)

!!! thanks mod

(Anonymous)

Omg i remember watching that game last year with my dad. Weasley’s injury was terrifying :( I hope he’s getting his rest and that he and Granger are ok

(Anonymous)

ngl riddle’s too good for them lmao

(nora_lioness)  
Fuck off

(Anonymous)  
I’m gonna miss Wood and Weasley :(

[<<1 2 3 4 5 . . . **13** 14 15 . . . 20>>]

(candymay)

Dolohov is so sneaky I really hope he had nothing to do with Minerva leaving the team

(Anonymous)

Does anyone even know who this Lockhart guy is? His wiki says he played for the eagles and that he’s a veteran but ive literally never heard of him before

(goldenman)

He’s actually extremely impressive! Stamina and charm built into one person. He played striker for the Eagles and there’s a compilation here

(Anonymous)

goldenman??? Link doesnt work???

(sweetlion)

I still don't see a good reason why Wood can't coach them????

(pottedplant)

Ok but has anyone else seen that 2014 clip of potter glaring at riddle back from the benches? Back when potter was wide midfield and riddle was striker?

(redlion)

Ive never seen that clip before lol the bait is dry

(pottedplant)

le clip

(kinggold)

The bait is angry as shit omg why is potter glaring at him like that?

(anniesha)

Sirius black, his godfather, was referee at the time, he was probs glaring at him for the red card. You can see the full game here

(Anonymous)

Nah... potter is angry and he's definitely looking at riddle. Did Black’s red card have anything to do with both of them tho? Maybe then we’ll know why he looks so angry

[<<1 2 3 4 5 . . .14 **15** 16 . . . 20>>]

(redngold_7)  
I’m turning off anon. I’ll probably turn it on for other discussions but it’s staying off on this one

❎❎❎

**GO LIONS** @lionsbxbe • 2h

Potter last year: no i dont hate riddle haha what made u think that? we have no hard feelings n i enjoy playing the field with him

Riddle: *joins the lions*

Potter: 👁👄👁

_**1,234 likes • 678 retweets**_

**STAN KINGS STAN LIONS** @wslyluv

I WAS LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO MENTION THIS

**holier than yall potter** @hptr7

This is really insensitive

**c h o k e (●´ω｀●)** @chocnutella

ok but did any of us actually believe him tho-

**Patrick Wes** @onyxons

Can the fangirls stop? Please? They don’t even play the same position. Stop saying they secretly hate each other or smthn when potter said he respects riddle n vice versa

**❤️️ Lavendersss ❤️️** @itspappilonbitch

@onyxons u must b new

**Sedgies** @segwayssideways

@onyxons bro Id be pretty upset if my best friend was sabotaged into hiatus tho

**♕ It’s Missing Weasley Hours ♕** @phoenixclouds

n right before ronald was gonna get married too like the AUDACITY 💀

**edgyexy** @edyexy

@segwayssideways riddle didnt sabotage weasley thats fake news bc AGAIN nothing was proven n the team didnt even press charges against him

**★ Nora ★** @noraspn

I would give hard cash to see potter’s reaction to riddle joining lions no lie

**Andrea M.** @gryffswsly

@segwayssideways source?

**GO LIONS** @lionsbxbe

this was suppose to b a funny tweet bc of their history stop sending me hate ffs

_View all comments_

❎❎❎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > as always - the next chapters are going to be longer. I'm just trying to feel the first chapter for a bit
> 
> > pls feel free to comment i adore you <3
> 
> > theres an actual clear plot i promise i know what im doing now
> 
> > **There will be more of the social media format (I.e. Reddit, Twitter, tumblr) but it won't be the whole fic**
> 
> > scream at me on tumblr [@vogueriddle](https://vogueriddle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Posted: Jan 26, 2021  
> EDIT: Feb 5, 2021


	2. Bending the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll play nice if he does,” Harry grumbled, “Riddle plays rough. We all know that much, but he never gets the shit he gives.”
> 
> “Consequences,” Draco rolled the word absently, “do you think he’ll get away with it under Lions?”
> 
> “I won’t let him,” Harry said, “bastard will have to go through teeth and blood”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > feat more bare minimum football knowledge
> 
> > legit I just realized this isn't how EFL works and I've been writing NFL shit combined with volleyball leagues but this is an AU <3
> 
> > Football leagues are usually named after places but I refuse to research about real life European cities and leagues for fanfic <3 so they're named after mascots now, and if I never mention where anyone is from you don't see it

☰ **_ESPN_ ** | **⑤ //** NBA Basketball US NCAA esports NFL Boxing **Football** **⋯**

 **_️_ ** **⚽️** **_Football_ ** **|** Home Scores Fixtures **Transfers** Teams **﹀** Leagues & Cups **﹀** Tables **﹀**

**All Leagues ﹀**

**DATE ﹀**

| 

**PLAYER**

| 

**FROM**

| 

**TO**

| 

**FEE**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Jan 8

| 

**Cedric Diggory**

| 

**Badgers**

| 

**➞ Eagles**

| 

Free  
  
Jan 7

| 

**Ernest Macmillan**

| 

**Eagles**

| 

**➞ Badgers**

| 

Free  
  
Jan 7

| 

**Terry Boot**

| 

**Pythons**

| 

**➞ Eagles**

| 

Loan  
  
Jan 6

| 

**Tom Riddle**

| 

**Pythons**

| 

**➞ Lions**

| 

Loan  
  
Jan 5

| 

**Cormac McLaggen**

| 

**Lions**

| 

**➞ Sphinxes**

| 

Free  
  
Jan 3

| 

**Blaise Zabini**

| 

**Pythons**

| 

**➞ Sphinxes**

| 

Undisclosed  
  
Jan 2

| 

**Conor Creevey**

| 

**Badgers**

| 

**➞ Lions**

| 

Free  
  
Jan 1

| 

**Viktor Krum**

| 

**Sphinxes**

| 

**➞ Pythons**

| 

Free  
  
Jan 1

| 

**Zacharias Smith**

| 

**Badgers**

| 

**➞ Pythons**

| 

Undisclosed  
  
Jan 1

| 

**Mason Lestrange**

| 

**Eagles**

| 

**➞ Pythons**

| 

Loan  
  
**❎❎❎**

Café Kafka was an open-aired bistro right around the corner from the Lions training center, and only a fifteen minute walk from Harry’s flat. The raven frequented the café before training, purchasing a take out of coffee and a brown bag of tarts, but today he was sitting between a round table and a wall decked with oil pastel butterflies, across from a former rival and his very pregnant wife.

“Check your phone one more time Potter,” Astoria Malfoy seethed, “and I’m tipping off Lockhart about your little cupcake binge.”

“Only a minute Astoria,” Harry mumbled, “the transfers list was updated this morning and I haven’t checked.”

“It’s just Diggory and he’s with Eagles for _free_ ,” Draco rolled his eyes, “The Badgers are announcing more transfers next week, and as far as I know- only Krum is transferring from the Sphinxes.”

“Only Krum?” 

Draco shrugged, “The Sphinxes have a reputation.”

“Enough about football,” Astoria grumbled, “the season hasn’t even started and you’re already gossiping like that Skeeter woman.”

“It isn’t gossip-”

“Sorry Astoria,” Harry set down his phone, “how’s the baby? Have you two found a name?”

“Annabelle-”

“Scorpius.”

“We aren’t naming our baby after your damn football _crush_ -”

“Five time premier league-”

“What about Arturo? He wasn’t an embarrassment-”

As the young couple fought, Harry was left to his own devices. He knew he should keep up with the conversation out of courtesy, but his thoughts quickly drifted back to the Leagues transfers, and all the other infuriating changes. He discreetly brought out his phone and scrolled through the transfers once more.

Jan 23

| 

**Viktor Krum**

| 

**Sphinxes**

| 

**➞ Pythons**

| 

Free  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Viktor Krum transferring to Pythons was a surprise. The fact that the Pythons didn’t have to pay for him was a bigger one. His head rang with possibilities, but he remembered meeting Krum in an afterparty, who was a good mannered albeit quiet man with a clean record.

Jan 24

| 

**Zacharias Smith**

| 

**Badgers**

| 

**➞ Pythons**

| 

Undisclosed  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Harry wasn’t sure if he met Zacharias before, but a quick skim through Justin’s wiki profile noted that Zacharias was Justin Smith’s cousin.

Harry swallowed as late sunken rage threatened to surface, and kept scrolling.

Jan 6

| 

**Tom Riddle**

| 

**Pythons**

| 

**➞ Lions**

| 

Loan  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
“Harry? What- Oh Potter, put your phone down this instant and talk to us.”

The blond couple regarded him with pity, and Harry set down his phone by his plate.

“What’s bothering you, Potter? I haven’t seen you this stressed since Weasley took a stud to the leg.”

“Astoria, chéri. Your tact,” Draco grimaced and turned to Harry, “It’s Riddle, isn’t it? to be fair, I didn’t know he was planning on even transferring, much less to your club.”

“He treats football like a damn blood game,” he thought back to the last game he played for an EFL stadium. Ron screaming and Zabini divulging to him later on about his theories on Riddle inciting the scene. 

Harry had only shared Zabini’s theories with Ron and Draco, but they couldn’t find proper evidence when Smith refused to talk.

“He’s still a good player,” Draco concedes, “excellent goalkeeper from what I’ve heard. Though he only played striker back when I was in Pythons. How’s Weasley?”

“Yes, how is Ronald?” Astoria asked. Her friendship with Ron had grown over the year as they bonded over cooking and interior design while his leg healed.

“He’s doing fine,” Harry said, “pissed as hell, but we set up a dart board with Smith’s face on it and he’s been right as rain.”

“Excellent!” Astoria beamed and her phone beeped.

She frowned as she checked her messages, “speaking of dart boards and red heads, my absolute _pig_ of an assistant is being especially inept today. One would _think_ a Parsons graduate would know more than to sneak a Chanel silhouette and believe I wouldn’t notice it.”

She stood up and gathered her belongings, “you two don’t have to wait up for me. Draco, you’re paying the check,” she pecked her husband on the cheek, “I’ll find my own way home. Have Gracey humidify the room.”

She turned to face Harry.

“Potter, don’t let Riddle get to your head. When you see him at training, please don’t antagonize or acknowledge him unless you absolutely have to. I hoped you two can be civil, but you are clearly not ready.”

“But if I don’t defend myself he’ll assume he wins!”

“Darling, every time he speaks and you don’t suffocate him he wins,” Astoria said with a motherly care, “best not let the bullies get to you.”

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but the blonde woman was already exiting the café. He slumped on his seat and dug into the untouched cupcake that sat on his plate.

“She’s right,” Draco said, “we can’t do anything with what Zabini said. Your best option is to play nice.”

“I’ll play nice if he does,” Harry grumbled, “Riddle plays rough. We all know that much, but he never gets the shit he gives.”

“Consequences,” Draco rolled the word absently, “do you think he’ll get away with it under Lions?”

“I won’t let him,” Harry said, “bastard will have to go through teeth and blood”

“How fitting,” Draco muttered, “considering he’s already been through your bed.”

Harry glared at the blond’s bemused expression, and went back to his cupcake, stabbing the pastry with his fork, jam splattered on his plate.

“Very fitting,” Draco muttered once more.

**❎❎❎**

🔁『Tom Riddle Fans Official』retweeted

 **Colin Creevey ✅** @itscolincreevey

Catch the Lions rumored goalkeeper Tom Riddle breaking his silence over his transfer on the Griphook show! 12 PM GMT 01/10/19

 **_8,234 likes_ ** **• 3,283 retweets**

**Andrea M.** @gryffswsly

BRB BUYING A PLANE TICKET TO ENGLAND ASAP

**Riddle Fan Space ➀** @riddlestiddles

Omg i thought this was fake for a sec but im v happy about this

**_RIDDLE LITE¹** @iamspeedyyyy

I pretend I do not see it

**Alia** @aliako

he’s so handsome ✨

**Jason H.** @JasonHems

creevys too loud

_View all comments_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@vogueriddle](https://vogueriddle.tumblr.com) on tumblr <3
> 
> > Pls feel free to comment or kudos i adore you 
> 
> > idjsinei so i had this moulin rouge au that i took down bc I was insecure but I'm planning on writing it again bc of my new years resolution hahaha idk
> 
> >let me know if there's something wrong with the format! I only edit on a computer or an ipad so I don't know how it looks for the mobile readers
> 
> >I don’t know if football players are actually interested in transfers? Again, basing all of this on high school sports experience
> 
> Posted 2/6/2021 GMT+8


End file.
